1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel bags and more particularly pertains to a new travel organizer for containing toiletry items in a secure, conveniently accessible manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of travel bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, travel bags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,307; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,647; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,163; U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,526; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,751; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,547.
In these respects, the travel organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of containing toiletry items in a secure, conveniently accessible manner.